Sylars punishment
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Sylar gets a visit from a certain empath from the future. Warning contains, Non-sexual spanking, rape. This is for my awsome friend Spankingfemfatale!


Name: Sylars punishment

Pairing: Sylar/Future Peter

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or power rangers SPD ( or at least three characters that appear at the end )

Warning: Non-erotic spanking, Rape, and a smidge of torture but not much

This is for my good friend Spankingfemfatale

--

Sylar strolled through the streets of New York city. His hands in his pocket and whisling a little tune. He stopped abruptly and grinned maliciously standing a few feet away at a bus stop was his prey. A little girl of eight was calmly sitting down and eating peanut butter crackers. Sylar licked his lips he had seen the girl before a few hours ago. She had been skipping along the streets when a middle aged man started walking beside her. He promised her candy and toys if she would get in the car. The girl had politely declined and continued walking. The man continued pursuing her going as far as to threaten her. Sylar had no intention of doing anything about this he just happened to hear it. Anyway suddenly a large gust of wind knocked the man against a wall and pinned him there till the girl was a few steps away. Now that had caught Sylars eye so he followed her. Suddenly the the girl got up from the bench she had been sitting at walked off. Sylar quickly gave chase. He followed her into an ally and smirked to himself " _She is making this way to easy _". As he entered the ally he found the girl at the end of it her back to a dead end and facing him smiling sweetly

" Hello Sylar " she said in a creepy sweet voice.

Sylar froze instantly " _How does this little brat know me? _".

The serial killer didnt have long to dwell on this. The little girl vanished and was replaced by...Peter Petrelli.

Sylar relaxed " Oh it's you Petrelli got a few new tricks do we. Nice to know you came to bring them to me ".

As Sylar took in the form of Peter he became aware that Peter looked a few years older and he had a scar going across his face.

Peter smirked " Oh Im bringing you something ". He blinked and sent Sylar against a wall.

The killer sluched down in pain " Well someones in a feisty mood ". He slowly stood up and launched a telekinetic attack of his own at Peter. But the attack didnt seem to do anything.

" Was that suppose to be an attack? " asked Peter smirking " So much weaker than him ".

Sylar was puzzled " Weaker then who? " he hissed.

Peters hands started glowing lightly " The older model of you ".

comprehention donned on Sylar " Time travel eh ". He straitened his back and prepared himself for what he could assume would be a difficult battle. This future Petrelli was sure to have more powers and more control over them.

They faced each other for an instant then began.

The force of there battle shook the air as they launch psychic force at each others. Sylar soon realized he was spending more time defending then attacking. Petrelli' was stronger. " _Dammit why'd I have to face the future version of him. If I were fighting my timeline Petrelli this fight would be going an entirely different direction " _. Future Peter was tired of playing around. He summoned up his strength. His hands started glowing stronger getting brighter and brighter the ground started to tear up. Sylar was forced to close his eyes " _What the fuck is he doing?! "._ Soon Sylar felt a loud boom and something hit him sending him into darkness.

--

Sylar slowly opened his eyes. He felt weak and battered. his mind numb and slowly restarting. He remembered following a little girl with the power to control wind then...Petrelli!! His mind snapped to full attention and he soon realized he was in unknown persons apartment. He also realized he was on all fours on a bed in nothing but his black boxers. He attempted to get up but found he was being held still by invisible restraints.

" _Your awake are you_? ".

Sylar froze as he heard Peters voice all around him. " Where are you? "

Peters voice chuckled " _I'm here, there, everywhere _".

Sylar rolled his eyes " _Who the hell does he think he is, the chesire cat? _".

" Chesire cat eh? I always did like Alice in wonderland ".

This time Peters voice came directly from behind him " I suppose your wondering why were here? "

" Tis would be nice to know " growled Sylar as he made another attemp at getting out of his bonds. and failing

Peter ran a hand along Sylars back making the killer shiver slightly.

" Well you already know Im from the future via time travel thanks to one Hiro Nakamura. You see Sylar your a horrible excuse for a human being ".

Sylar grinned " Why thanks for the compliment-ahhh "

Peters hand had suddenly turned to fire then stopped. " Don't enterupt me! where was I?, right you suck as a human and not in the good way. Youve killed a lot of people all for your own personal gain and believe me you only get worse in the future "

Sylar chuckled and was repromended by Peters hand smashing into his back and leaving a mega painful bruise.

" You cause a Holocaust for people like us. All for the sake of gaining there powers. Worst of all you did it all while wearing my brothers FACE!! ".

Peter ripped Sylars boxers clean off admiring the killers ass for a second. " And now it's time for your punishment. "

Sylar began to get nervous and started struggling again " But all that hasnt happened yet! " he protested.

Peter rolled his eyes " True but all the crap youve done so far is still enough to warrant this ".

" What are you going to do?! " asked Sylar his usual demeanor replaced by one of fear.

Peter smirked " What happens to children who have been bad? "

Sylar suddenly had a flashback to when he was a child and his father would be particularly angry with him. " No..please not that! "

Peter focused his telekinesis into a solid, invisible paddle. Holding it still for a second he sent it forward across Sylars ass.

The killer instantly felt incredible pain and cried out. But Peter did not relent again and again the psychic paddle swatted Sylars back side each time getting stronger and harder.

Sylar was soon sobbing " Please stop "

Peter swatted even harder " How many of the people you killed told you to stop and how times did you listen? "

He swatted five times in rapid session each one bruising Sylars already red arse even more.

" You say your the highest of evolution but really your the lowest and most worthless " Ten rapid sessions

Sylars sobbing had reached to loud wails.

" **Shut up and stop crying** " Peter commanded using Edens power. Sylar was instantly silent.

Peter continued the spanking for another hour and with one final collasal stroke on Sylars ass he dispensed the paddle.

" Have we learned our lesson? " asked Peter hand at his ear " **Answer me "**

Sylar slowly turned his head to face Peter eyes red and face tear stained " Im going to fucking kill you " he spoke his voice hollow.

Peter smirked " _His spirit is strong, not for long_ ".

Peter phased out of his clothes so that he was completely naked like Sylar. He ran his hands across Sylars buttocks " Do I really need to tell you whats going to happen next ".

He swatted Sylars sore, red, and bruised ass. Enjoying the yelp of pain he got from the other man. He curiously moved his hand along Sylars back to his stomache. He grabbed Sylars flashid cock and his eyes widened. He flipped Sylar onto his back. Though it was soft Peter measured it at being 8-inches. With desire to see it hard filled him with desire. He grasped it and focused. Blood began rushing into it to capacity. Peter whisled at the equipment Sylar had. 13.5-inches and thick as a friggin beer bottle. Peter was met with a delima while he wanted to fuck Sylar to punish him his desire to get fucked had always been greater. Suddenly Peter smiled at his idiocy " Dur I can have both ".

There was a shimmer and another Peter appeared equaly as naked as the original but with a 15-incher.

Sylar paled " No...you cant be serious!! ".

Both Peters smirked at each other and got into place. The original straddled Sylars hips and positioned himself over the killers erection, while the doppleganger grabbed Sylars legs and propped them up on his shoulders his erection at Sylars entrance.

" Please, god know " Sylar begged tears threatening to come out again.

Peter smiled so softly at him that for a moment Sylar thought he had changed his mind.

" Don't you know. God doesnt exist ".

And with that said Clone Peter slammed into Sylars ass and the same moment original Peter dropped down onto Sylars huge dick.

To say Sylar was in pain would be the understatement of existence. He was in utter agony as Peter clone ripped in and out of him in a fast, HARD, deep pace getting harder with each stroke. The only slight good thing about this was the bits of pleasure he was getting from The real Peter riding him. But the pain covered and uncovered it. He gritted his teeth. He would not scream. But he was quickly losing that thought as clone Peter thrust even harder against his already sore ass. Tears were flowing freely now. The real Peter was in heaven it had been so long since he'd felt this. He looked down at Sylar silently sobbing.

" **Fuck me** " he ordered.

Sylatr involuntarily grabbed his hips and started moving peter up and down on his erection.

" **Say this feels good **" Peter moaned.

" It feels good " Sylar choked out bringing Peter down harder.

" **Say you like being inside me **"

" I like being inside you " this time Sylar moaned out the worlds. He had reached a balance between the excruiating pain of doppleganger Petrellis cock, and the real Petrellis hot hole. He could feel climax coming, he wanted it so badly. Suddenly Peter groaned and came all over Sylars chest and teleported off him onto a nearby chair.

" Well that was nice. For me I mean this is punishment and it's time to up the ante ".

Yet another Peter doppleganger appeared. Sylar stared at it wondering if he would get to cum this time. Suddenly he felt his blood run cold. As the new clone took moved next to the first one and pushed into his already crowded holel.

--

Peter finished putting his clothes back on and Smiled at the man on the bed. Sylar had passed out with in five minutes of the double drilling. Peter laughed at remembering all the screaming and crying. He walked over to the uncoscious man.

" I really should kill you. But that would fuck up history, besides I have a feelingf that a certain time-traveling asian man will stop you this time around. With a little help from a certain empath of course ".

Peter pressed his hand againsdt Sylars forehead " Forget ".

--

Sylars woke up in an alley. How he got there he had no clue. He suddenly felt pain sear his body, particularly his ass.

" What the hell happened to me?! " he growled in pain.

" Excuse me are you okay? ".

Sylar looked up. In the entrance to the alley stood a teenage boy of seventeen maybe younger. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans with cuts on the knees. and a beenie covering his brown hair. As he got closer. Sylar noticed he was awfully cute, with those innocent eneral eyes. Sylar felt an odd tingling of longing that he couldnt explain.

The boy nelt beside him " Um were you, uh raped? ".

Sylar wanted to scoff, but that would expalin the soreness. But who the hell could do that?

" Petrelli Sylar growled suddenly. He couldnt explain this either but somehow he knew Peter was the source of his pain.

" Um I'm Bridge Carson. it's nice to meet you ". said the boy out of nowhere.

Sylar looked him up and down " My name is Sylar. think you can help me? ".

Bridge smiled " Sure ". He hopped up and dashed away.

Within two minutes he came back with a rough looking thug.

" Well, well, well looky here. You were right kid he is weak and helpless, got any cash on you? ".

At first he thought Bridge had set him up and prepared to kill both of them. But suddenlty the thug froze and odd look crossed his face and he began shaking. Sylar noticed that Bridge was gripping his neck, his eyes closed in concentration.

" _What the hell is he doing? " _Sylar wondered very curious.

Blood began running out of the thugs eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. His veins popped up all over. He suddenly fell over dead.

Bridge walked over to Sylar his hands glowing blood red. He pressed them against Sylars bare arm and suddenly Sylar felt the pain fade away and strength filled his body. Bridge removed his hands and Sylar easily stood up. He flex his limbs to make sure everything was in working order. "What did you do?_". _

Bridge blushed " Um I can manipulate blood. Take the vitality from someone by absorbing there blood. Up till now Ive only used it on myself. But I really wanted to help you so I focused and saved the strength and gave it to you ".

Sylar stared at Bridge for a bit. He was blushing very deeply. His heart was beating awfully fast. Sylar couldnt help himself he was feeling aroused. He wondered if Bridge was causng it with his powers but he threw that thought away. He suddenly noticed the boy was carying a backpack.

" Are you running away? "

Bridge looked at Sylars with those emerald eyes and he saw sadness. " No I was going to spend the night at my boyfriend, Sky Tates house. But when I got there he was...was " Bridge couldnt get the words out. Sylar looked at the tears pouring down. The boy had been cute before but now.

Sylar's body pulled Bridges close. " He was cheating on you? " asked Sylar knowing he was right.

" With my best friend, Sydney Drew ". Bridge spoke against Sylars chest.

The psychopathic killer suddenly felt a primal rage build up inside him at hearing this.

" _I just met this kid but... Im in love with him "._

Sylar brought his thumb under Bridges chin raising it so that there gazes met. " Where are they now? " his voice was husky with arousal and anger " Where are the ones who made you sad. You helped me so now it's time I repaid the favor ".

Sylar smirked at the dazed look on Bridges face. His eyes glazed with lust for the older man. Lust and want, and a tinge of comfort " I'll show you ". He gently took Sylar's hand and they started marching off.

" _Petrelli and all those other abilities are going to have to wait a awile. Hmm while does my butt ache when I think about killing and taking powers? "_

END

This was my first heroes fic and hope everyone liked it. Please don't throw flaming pinecones at me :)


End file.
